None Yet
by Crazy8Diva
Summary: Please Read and Review- Tell me what you think about it so far because it is unfinished then please help think of a title because I have no idea what to name it.
1. Chapter 1

Trina had just turned 28 and she had just got a job in the WWE. She was to be Jeff Hardy's valet and girlfriend on the show. She was also a new and proud member of The Extreme Team. She had everything she wanted except someone to love.  
  
One night she had just gotten ready and was standing beside the door to the stage when Hunter came up tp her.  
  
Hunter- " Good luck tonight."  
  
Trina- " Thanks Hunter. Oh and good luck with your match against Chris."  
  
Hunter- " Thank you. Oh and you look very beautiful tonight."  
  
She blushed and told him thank you then he walked off. Jeff then came and they started down the ramp. When they got down there before the match Jim Ross came in the ring.  
  
J.R.- " Jeff who is this beautiful young lady with you tonight?"  
  
Jeff- " This is my lovely girlfriend Trina."  
  
J.R.- " Hi Trina..."  
  
Trina- " Hey J.R."  
  
J.R.- " Well Trina welcome to the WWE and Jeff good luck."  
  
Trina- " Thank you J.R."  
  
J.R. got out of the ring and so did Trina when all of a sudden RVD's music started. He ran to the ring and the match started. When it was over Jeff ended up winning and Trina went on the ring... When she got in the ring Jeff grabbed her and kissed her then they went backstage. When they got backstage Lita came up to her.  
  
Lita- " You did good Trina."  
  
Trina- " Thank you Lita. Good luck on your match with Trish and I know you must be excited to finally get back in the ring."  
  
Lita- " Yea I am. I am so glad I get to wrestle again."  
  
Trina- " Yea... Well bye and good luck."  
  
She went and sat down and was finishing watching the show when Hunter came and sat beside her. He had just gotten finished with his match and had won. He had won the Undisputed title again.  
  
Trina- " Hey Hunter... Nice belt. You did so good."  
  
Hunter- " Thanks."  
  
Trina- " You don't seem to happy about it."  
  
Hunter- " Oh I am but I just wish... Oh nevermind."  
  
Trina- " What is it? "  
  
Hunter- " I said never mind."  
  
Trina- " Ok I won't bug you about it then.."  
  
Hunter- " Ok.. I might tell you later... Hey listen would you like to come in my dressing room and talk?"  
  
Trina- " Sure I would love to Hunter."  
  
Hunter- " Cool.. Follow me."  
  
She followed him to his dressing room and they sat down and started talking.  
  
Hunter- " So are you dating anyone... I mean like in real life not wrestling life?"  
  
Trina- " No... I am not going out with anyone right now. What about you Hunter... I mean you are like perfect so can't say you ain't going out with anyone... I mean any girl would be lucky to be with you."  
  
Hunter- " No I am not dating anyone."  
  
Trina- " Why not?"  
  
Hunter- " Because I like one certain person... and I want to be with them and no one else."  
  
Trina- " Well they are very lucky... She must be very special."  
  
Hunter- " Yes she is very special..."  
  
Trina- " Well Hunter I have to go but I will talk to you later."  
  
She kissed him softly on the cheek then she walked out.  
  
Trina - * Damn I want him so bad... Whoever he likes is so lucky.*  
  
She went to her hotel room and when she got there someone knoacked at the door... She answered it and it was a delivery guy with a dozen roses for her. She got them and they had a letter with them. She read it...  
  
Trina, I like you so much. I know w haven't known each other that long but I have fallen deeply in love with you.  
  
P.S.- When the time comes I will tell you who I am but right now it is better for it to be a secret... For now I will give you one clue.... I am a wrestler.  
  
Trina- * Oh this is so sweet .... There is only one person wo would be like this sweet and it is Hunter but it can't be him... He's like my best friend. Oh well I will find out sometime."  
  
She then went and knocked on Hunter's door. He answered and let her in.  
  
Hunter- " Hey... What's up?"  
  
Trina- " Nothing... What about you Hunter?"  
  
Hunter- " Nothing ... Just watching t.v. and being bored."  
  
Trina- " Well I just came to tell you goodnight Hunter and that I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Hunter- " Goodnight."  
  
She then kissed him softly on the cheek then she left his room but instead of going to her room she went to Lita's room. She knocked on the door and Lita let her in.  
  
Lita- " Hey Trina..."  
  
Trina- " Hey Lita... Guess what?"  
  
Lita- " What?"  
  
Trina- " I got a dozen roses and it had a note and it ended with your secret admirer and it also said that they were a wrestler too."  
  
Lita- " That is so cool... I think it was Hunter... He likes you so much."  
  
Trina- " Yea right... I wish."  
  
Lita- " I know... What else did it say?"  
  
Trina- " It had this poem and it then it said P.S. When the time comes I will tell you who I am but right now it is better for it to be a secret..."  
  
Lita- " Wow... Now I really think it is Hunter..."  
  
Trina- " That's what I thought but then again I thought about it and he is my best friend..."  
  
Lita- " Yea but it's Hunter and he might be one of the toughest wrestlers but he is also very sweet... I think it is but I don't know for sure... It could really be anyone... I mean Jeff likes you too... Oops wasn't supposed to tell you that."  
  
Trina- " He does? Oh my god..."  
  
Lita- " He has for a while... Why do you think he wanted you to be his valet and girlfriend... He likes you alot... I mean if it was a poem he could have written... He does write poems"  
  
Trina- " Yea... that's true."  
  
Lita- " Well you will find ot sometime..."  
  
Trina- " Yea I will but not right now because I am going to go to my room and get some sleep. Goodnight."  
  
Lita- " Goodnight."  
  
Trina went back to her room and there was another dozen roses beside the door... SHe picked them up and took them inside... They had another not with them. She read it.  
  
Trina, Tomorrow when we go to New York I want you to meet me right before you go and fight your first match. I don't want to wait anymore. I love you way too much for that. I know we haven't known each other that long but we have become close and I would like to become closer than we are. I will talk to you later.  
  
Your secret admirer.  
  
Trina- * Oh my god... He is so sweet. I wish it was Hunter. He has always been there for me and I love him and I just wish so much it was. He is so hot and I want him so badly. Oh well I will see tomorrow.* 


	2. Chapter 2

She then went to bed. The next day she woke by someone knocking at her door. She opened and it was Hunter.  
  
Hunter- " You need to hurry and get ready we have to get going."  
  
Trina- " Ok... Come in and I will get ready."  
  
She went and got ready and then she came out then they left and went to New York. Trina was so nervous about meeting this Secret Admirer but more than anything she was wishing that it was Hunter.  
  
Right before she went to fight her match against Trish she went and waited for 'him'. She waited for a little bit and then Hunter came up to her... Her heart started beating really fast.  
  
Trina- " Hunter?"  
  
Hunter- " Yea..."  
  
Trina- " It was you? I mean the roses?"  
  
Hunter- " Yea... I love you Trina."  
  
Trina- " Oh my god Hunter... I love you too."  
  
Hunter- " Really?"  
  
Trina- " Yes... I have ever since we met... You were the one who supported me throughout the whole thing."  
  
Hunter- " I am so glad it turned out this way... I have wanted this for like ever it seems like."  
  
Trina- " Well I have to go..."  
  
Hunter- " Good luck..."  
  
Trina- " Thanks..."  
  
SHe then kissed him softly on the lips and then she went to the ring. She had a match against Trish. She won and was really excited. Jeff then came out.  
  
Jeff- " Good job girl but I have to say that it's over..."  
  
Trina- " Jeff why?"  
  
Jeff- " I found someone else..."  
  
Right then Trish was on his arm.  
  
Jeff- " And I don't like you beating her up."  
  
Trina- " Ah Jeff Go to hell and take that stupid slut with you."  
  
Trina then went backstage and her and Trish shook hands.  
  
Trish- " Good job Trina..."  
  
Trina- " Thanks... You too."  
  
She then waled off and found Hunter. She found him in his dressing room.  
  
Trina- " Hey Hunter."  
  
Hunter- " Hey Trina... You did so good babe... I am proud of you."  
  
Trina- " Thanks Hunter."  
  
Hunter- " No problem..."  
  
Trina- " I won it for you baby."  
  
Hunter- " Well I guess I will have to win my match for you then... Won't I ?"  
  
Trina- " I guess so..."  
  
She then leaned and kissed him passionatly on the lips and he deepened it... As they were kissing she took his hair down and started running her hand through it...  
  
Trina- * Softer than I thought and a real good kisser....*  
  
Hunter- " God I have been waiting so long for that."  
  
Trina- " Oh me too... You are that damm good."  
  
Hunter- " You too babe... I love you."  
  
Trina- " I love you too."  
  
Hunter- " Well I have to go and get ready for my match."  
  
Trina- " Ok... Me me before you go on so I can wish you luck..."  
  
Hunter- " Ok I will."  
  
She then left his dressing room and went to talk to Lita. She knocked on the door and she let her in.  
  
Lita- " Hey..."  
  
Trina- " It was Hunter."  
  
Lita- " Yea figures..."  
  
Trina- " Yea... He loves me..."  
  
Lita- " There is one thing about Hunter that I love, when says something he truly means it especially when he says that he loves someone... He would never break anyone's heart on purpose."  
  
Trina- " I know... he is so great."  
  
Lita- " And sexy..."  
  
Trina- " Yea... That's true. Well I have to go..."  
  
Lita- " Yeah and I have to get ready for my match..."  
  
Trina went and sat beside the stage door to wait for Hunter. He then came and she jumped up and kissed him.  
  
Hunter- " Baby I have a surprise for you..."  
  
Trina- " What?"  
  
Hunter- " You are my new valet... Well I just talked to Vince and some how he heard we were going out now and he said that since he had already planned the Jeff thing before he found out he said that now you will be with me. He said he will have Jeff come out and get mad tonight and the next night we will have a match."  
  
Trina- " Oh my god that is so awesome. So I start tonight."  
  
Hunter- " Yea... here is the script."  
  
Trina- " Ok."  
  
She read the script and memorized her lines then they got ready and went out to the ring... When they got there Jeff came out.  
  
Jeff- " What the hell are you doing with him?"  
  
Trina- " Why do you care? You have that slut Trish."  
  
Jeff- " Triple H, you are just a rebound and you are being used."  
  
Trina- " Like you would know... I actually like him Jeff... If you didn't know I used you..."  
  
Jeff- " Oh I am sure you did but probaly to look good."  
  
Trina- " Oh and you would make me look good? The only one in this business who could ever make me look good is standing right beside me."  
  
Jeff- " So you are using him to look good. Figures."  
  
Hunter- " Jeff just go the fuck away... She doesn't want you."  
  
Jeff- " I want a match Hunter and the winner get's Trina..."  
  
Trina- " What about your slut?"  
  
Jeff- " I would dump her... Right now I relize I made a mistake."  
  
Hunter- " Sure... It's on Jeff."  
  
Trina- " Hunter?"  
  
Hunter- " Baby don't worry... There is no way he can beat me."  
  
Jeff- " I will don't worry."  
  
Hunter- " I never do."  
  
Jeff then went backstage and then Hunter and Trina did.  
  
Trina- " Hunter are you going to win?"  
  
Hunter- " Yea.... Vince said I was going to."  
  
Trina- " Good..."  
  
Hunter- " Anyway if I didn't I wouldn't let him still you away that easy."  
  
Trina- " Yea.That's good."  
  
Hunter- " Yea well let's go..."  
  
Trina- " Ok..."  
  
They left and went to the hotel... The next day Trina woke up to someone knocking on her door. It was Jeff.  
  
Trina- " Hey Jeff... How are you?"  
  
Jeff- " I am fine. I really need to talk to you."  
  
Trina- " Sure Jeff go ahead."  
  
Jeff- " Ok... Trina I really like you and I want to be with you but you have fucking Hunter with you... I love you Trina and I want you to dump Hunter."  
  
Trina- " Jeff... You are my friend. I love Hunter and I would never hurt him. I am sorry Jeff. I really am but I don't see you as in more than a friend."  
  
Jeff- " Trina, Please."  
  
He then leaned in and kissed her but she pushed him off.  
  
Jeff- " Please Trina... I love you and I want to be wth you. Why won't you be with me?"  
  
Trina- " Jeff, I want you to understand.... I love Hunter and I would never hurt him and he loves me too... You are one of my best friends and I respect our friendship but I am with Hunter now and nothing can change that."  
  
Jeff- " Ok... I understand now... I am sorry. Sometimes my heart take over and I don't think before I say things and Hunter is my friend. "  
  
Trina- " Thank you Jeff."  
  
She hugged him and then he left. Hunter then came to her room and shut the door.  
  
Hunter- " Trina..."  
  
Trina- " What Hunter? "  
  
Hunter- " I don't think we are going to work."  
  
Trina- " Hunter? Are you serious? I love you and you said you loved me... How can you do this to me?"  
  
Hunter- " I am sorry Trina..."  
  
Trina- " I can't believe you... I hate you and I never want to see your face again."  
  
She shut the door in his face and she was crying.  
  
Trina- * Damn my heart... I will never fall in love again."  
  
She kept crying and when she left and went to the arena she told Vince to change who won the match but don't tell the guys who had it changed but say that he did it himself to make it more enteresting. He said that he couldn't change it now but when Hunter won she could go to Jeff.  
  
That night when she went out there and they had the match... Hunter won but she went to Jeff and helped him up the ramp.  
  
Jeff- " What did you do that for?"  
  
Trina- " I hate Hunter."  
  
Jeff- " Why?"  
  
Trina- " He is an asshole."  
  
Jeff- " Oh I see..."  
  
Right then Lita came up to them.  
  
Lita- " What did you do? Vince will be pissed."  
  
Trina- " I told him to let me."  
  
Lita- " What about Hunter?"  
  
Trina- " Who cares about Hunter."  
  
Lita- " Jeff may we have a sec."  
  
Jeff- " SUre."  
  
Jeff then walked off.  
  
Lita- " What happened?"  
  
Trina- " He come to me this morning and said that he didn't think we could be together any more but see it this way I can be in Extreme Team again."  
  
Lita- " I thought he said he loved you."  
  
Trina- " He did and I trluy loved him but..."  
  
She started crying again.  
  
Lita- " It will be alright."  
  
Trina- " I have decided one thing though."  
  
Lita- " What's that?"  
  
Trina- " I will never fall in love again.'  
  
Lita- " Don't say that darling."  
  
Trina- " Well it's true... and everytime I fall in love I get my heart broken."  
  
Lita- " Well... Maybe one day you will find someone that loves you as much as you love them and you will spend your life together."  
  
Trina- " Yea I hope so..."  
  
Lita- " I mean you will have to fall in love someday even if you don't want to."  
  
Trina- " Yea..."  
  
They then went and found Jeff.  
  
Trina- " Hey Jeff."  
  
Jeff- " What happened out there?"  
  
Trina- " Hunter broke up with me and I got mad."  
  
Jeff- " That stupid idiot. Why did he brake up with you?"  
  
Trina- " I have no clue but he said that it was over."  
  
Jeff- " Oh."  
  
Right then Hunter came up to Trina.  
  
Hunter- " Trina, May I talk to you?"  
  
Trina- " What could there be possibly left to say?"  
  
Hunter- " Please."  
  
Trina- " Sure why not."  
  
They went in his dressing room and sat down.  
  
Trina- " What do you want?"  
  
Hunter- " I am sorry for what I said."  
  
Trina- " Yea me too."  
  
Hunter- " I really mean it... I love you."  
  
Trina- " I love you too but why did you break up with me then?"  
  
Hunter- " I don't know. I wasn't thinking strait."  
  
Trina- " I want to know why you did it then... You had to have had a reason and I want to know what it is."  
  
Hunter- " OK... God I was scared!"  
  
Trina- " Of what?"  
  
Hunter- " I was scared because I have never ever felt this way about anyone and it was scaring me because it was so sudden. I love you but never have I felt this way about anyone. I mean I have told other girls that I loved them but this is somehow different because I mean it was true heartfelt love that I knew would last forever in my heart."  
  
Trina was speechless... Never had anyone been as truthful and heartful as Hunter had just been to her. She then without thinking kissed him passionatly on the lips.  
  
Hunter- " So you forgive me?"  
  
Trina- " Yes I forgive you but now I wish I hadn't done what I did..."  
  
Hunter- " Aww it won't be that bad working with Jeff."  
  
Trina- " You mean that?"  
  
Hunter- " Yes I do... I mean I would like to work with you but it's work so i don't mind but I know I will get jealous."  
  
Trina- " Yea but it's work Hunter and you know that."  
  
Hunter- " Yea but out of work I am a jealous person sometimes."  
  
Trina- " Yea but you have no reason to be Hunter because I love you and no one else."  
  
Hunter- " I love you too."  
  
Trina- " Well I will let you take a shower and I will be out here with Lita , Jeff, and Matt."  
  
Hunter- " Ok."  
  
He got in the shower and she went out of his dressing room and where Lita was.  
  
Trina- " Hey Lita."  
  
Lita- " Why do you seem so happy? What did you do to him?"  
  
Trina- " I kissed him."  
  
Lita- " What...I thought you were mad at him."  
  
Trina- " Was... but my god I love him so much... He explained it to me...He said that he was scared because he had never felt this way about anyone that he had of course said he loved some girls but that he had never felt a love like he felt about me... He said that he thought that the love he had for me would last forever in his heart."  
  
Lita- " Oh that is so sweet."  
  
Jeff- " And full of crap."  
  
Matt- " Oh stop it dude ... you are just jealous."  
  
Jeff- " I am not jealous..."  
  
Matt- " Yea right...and my name isn't really Matthew Moore Hardy."  
  
Jeff- " Shut up Matt at least you have someone... Lita."  
  
Trina- " What? Lita you're going out with Matt?"  
  
Lita- " Guilty."  
  
Trina- " I am so happy for you guys."  
  
Matt- " Thanks."  
  
Trina- " No prob."  
  
Lita- " Just now when you went to talk to Hunter he asked me..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Trina- " That's great... and Matt all that time you kept asking me what I tought she would say well there is your answer..."  
  
Matt- " Yea."  
  
Trina- " Yea..."  
  
Jeff-" Well are you still going to be with me , I mean in the ring and stuff?"  
  
Trina- " Yes I am still a proud member of Team Extreme."  
  
Jeff-" Good."  
  
Right then Hunter came out.  
  
Hunter- " Trina, you ready to go? We need to catch that plane to New York."  
  
Trina- " Yea I am."  
  
Hunter- " Ok."  
  
They all left and went to the airport. They had a match the next night in New York so they had to catch a plane to there. They got to New York and went to their motel. They went to sleep and the next day they went to the arena. When they got there Trina was walking to her dressing room when all of a sudden Chris came up to her.  
  
Chris- " Hey Trina."  
  
Trina- " Hey Chris. What's up?"  
  
Chris- " Nothing... I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"  
  
Trina- " No I am with Hunter now."  
  
Chris- " So... Like it matters."  
  
Trina- " It does matter... I love him."  
  
Chris- " Come on baby... I want you so bad. You are so fine and I could do with a great lay."  
  
Trina- " Go find someone else to sleep with."  
  
Chris- " But I want you."  
  
Trina- " I said no Chris."  
  
Hunter, who had heard most of it came over to them.  
  
Hunter- " Chris get the hell away from her and if I ever see you near her again I will kick the S**t out of you and I mean that."  
  
Chris then walked off.  
  
Trina- " Thank you Hunter."  
  
Hunter- " No problem... Anything for my girl."  
  
Trina- " Oh really... Anything?"  
  
Hunter- " Yea... Anything."  
  
She then kissed him hard on the mouth.  
  
Hunter- " Wow..."  
  
Trina- " Yea..."  
  
She then kissed him again and he picked her up by her but and held her while they were kissing. She shut the door and he sat down on the bench and she went over and straddled him then she kissed him hard and passionatly on the mouth. Then someone knocked at the door.  
  
Hunter- " What the fuck do you want?"  
  
Chris- " Dude we need to talk."  
  
Hunter- " Not right now... I am busy."  
  
Chris- " Ok."  
  
He then kissed her and he began to take her shirt off and she stopped him.  
  
Hunter- " What baby?"  
  
Trina- " I want to wait and make it special... I don't want it to be a quikie in your dressing room."  
  
Hunter- " Ok baby... I understand."  
  
Trina- " You are so sweet baby... I love you so much."  
  
Hunter- " I love you too baby."  
  
Trina- " Baby?"  
  
Hunter-" What Sweetheart?"  
  
Trina- " Why do you choose me? I know you could have any girl pretty much and you choose me."  
  
Hunter- " Well I love you for one... You are one of the most beautiful and smartest girls ever and you are very talented too. Most girls that I would have gone out with would get jealous at some of the things I do and you don't because it is your job too and I have learned that it is your job too and not to get jealous but it is hard because I don't want anyone to steal you away from me.. You are perfect and anyone would be lucky to have you but I got lucky and I am so very glad."  
  
Trina- " Ahhh... That is so sweet. No one will ever still me from you."  
  
Hunter- " I hope not."  
  
Trina- " I think you are so fucking sexy and I love your body. It's perfect. I remember the first time I saw you backstage with out your shirt ... I knew then that I wanted you. I then got to know you and found out that you are a great person and I have always thought you were a great wrestler. I have always thought you were sexy and when you came up to me that one day and you didn't have your shirt on I couldn't speak... that is why I kept stammering... I have never been like that around anyone and I mean anyone."  
  
Hunter- " Ahhh I'm honored."  
  
Trina- " I love you so much Hunter."  
  
Hunter- " I love you too Trina."  
  
Trina- " Baby , I am so glad that I met you and that I started to date you. Most guys I have dated only dated me because of my looks and nothing else and they would say they loved me and make me fall in love with them then they would dump me. Please promice me you won't do that."  
  
Hunter- " I promice I won't sweetheart. I love you and I always will."  
  
Trina- " Ok baby... I love you so much and I will always love you too."  
  
Hunter- " Baby?"  
  
Trina- " Yea?"  
  
Right then someone knocked at the door.  
  
Hunter- " What?"  
  
Vince- " Hunter I need to talk to you."  
  
Hunter- " Ok Vince... Just a sec."  
  
He slowly picked her up and sat her down on the bench and he got up and went to talk to Vince.  
  
*Hunter's P.O.V.*  
  
Hunter- " Yea Vince? What's up?"  
  
Vince- " I heard that you and Trina got back together... I am happy for you but anyway I have you a new valet."  
  
Hunter- " Who?"  
  
Vince- " Stephanie."  
  
Hunter- " What? Your daughter? Why?"  
  
Vince- " She requested it just as long as you take it."  
  
Hunter- " I guess..."  
  
Vince- " Great."  
  
Hunter then walked out mad and went back to his dressing room and Trina was still in there.  
  
Trina- " What's wrong?"  
  
Hunter- " I have a new fucking valet and it is his fucking daughter."  
  
Trina- " You mean that stupid bitch Stephanie that tried to hit on you not to long ago?"  
  
Hunter- " Yea that's the one... I can't stand her."  
  
Trina-" Well that sucks but baby.... you don't want to mess up your career over something this dumb."  
  
Hunter- " Yea..."  
  
Trina- " The only thing I am worried about is her trying something on you. I don't want her to steal you away from me."  
  
Hunter- " I don't think that is possible... I can't stand her at all."  
  
Trina- " I don't think anyone can."  
  
Hunter- " Well baby don't worry about anything"  
  
Trina- " Ok..."  
  
Hunter then leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth but they were interupted by Stephanie bargeing in the room.  
  
Hunter- " What do you want?"  
  
Stephanie- " I m so glad you accepted..."  
  
Hunter-" Whatever."  
  
Stephanie- " Why don't you like me?"  
  
Hunter- " I never said I didn't like you but you can be a little annoying sometimes."  
  
Stephanie- " Oh."  
  
Hunter- " Well I am not trying to be rude but please leave."  
  
Stephanie- " Ok... Bye Hunter."  
  
She blew him a kiss then she left.  
  
Trina- Well that was interesting."  
  
Hunter- " Yea..."  
  
He then leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. They left and went to the hotel and the next day they went to the arena. Hunter and Trina were talking when all of a sudden Jeff knocked at the door.  
  
Hunter- " Come in."  
  
Jeff- " Hey Trina, Me and you need to do our promo."  
  
Trina- " Ok... I will be here in just a sec... Ok?"  
  
Jeff- " Ok."  
  
He left.  
  
Hunter- " What promo?"  
  
Trina- " Me and him are talking about the match when I chose his side and he says thank you to me and all that then he kisses me."  
  
Hunter- " Kisses?"  
  
Trina- " Hunter. Please... You will have to kiss Steph. Don't worry baby... It's work and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You can trust me. I love you. It is just work. I promise."  
  
Hunter- " Ok."  
  
Trina- " Ok... Now I am going to go..."  
  
Hunter- " Ok..."  
  
She then kissed him wsweetly on the lips then went to Jeff's locker room.  
  
Trina- " Hey Jeff... I am ready."  
  
Jeff- " OK."  
  
They shot the promo and after the promo Trina went and sat down by herlself until Chris came up to her.  
  
Trina- " What do you want?"  
  
Chris- " Why won't you give me a chance?"  
  
Trina- " Because I am with Hunter and I love him."  
  
Chris- " What is it about him that all the girls just love?"  
  
Trina- " He is just gorgeous and he is swet even though he can be a hot head sometimes."  
  
Chris- " Ok... I shouldn't have asked that. Please though.... You are so beautiful and sexy."  
  
Trina- " Oha dn Hunter sees the real me not just the beauty."  
  
Chris- " Oh..."  
  
She then walked off and went to Hunter's locker room. She walked in and saw him kissing Stephanie.  
  
Trina- " Hunter?"  
  
Hunter- " Trina..."  
  
Trina- " I don't want to hear it."  
  
She then walked out and Hunter went after her and Stephanie after him.  
  
Hunter- " Trina, Please stop Baby."  
  
Trina- " Hunter, Don't fucking call me baby. How could you kiss her like that? I sw it and it was so passionate."  
  
Stephanie- " Yea... Wasn't it?"  
  
Trina- " Ah Shut up bitch."  
  
Hunter- " I am sorry... I really am. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
Trina- " I also thought you said you can't stand her. What else have you lied to me about?"  
  
She was now in tears.  
  
Trina- " Did you lie to me when you said you loved me."  
  
Hunter- " No... I didn't lie to you about that."  
  
Trina- " Then why were you kissing her?"  
  
Hunter- " Well first of all she kissed me and practicly threw herself at me... You came in at a bad time..."  
  
Trina- " And the good time would be when you are having sex with her?"  
  
Hunter- " No.... She surprised me and I couldn't think... Babe I am sorry. I truly am."  
  
He tried to grab her and kiss her but she pushed him off and she walked away.  
  
Hunter- " Please Baby."  
  
~Hunter's P.O.V.~  
  
Stephanie- " Baby let's go talk about our promo and maybe we can practice."  
  
Hunter- " Stay the fuck away from me bitch. I hate you right now. You have ruined the best thing in my life."  
  
Stephanie- " She doesn't deserve you."  
  
Hunter- " Well the you definitly don't"  
  
He then walked off.  
  
Trina had went and found Lita. Lita saw her and she was crying.  
  
Lita- " What's wrong?"  
  
Trina- " I saw him kissing Stephanie."  
  
Lita- " What?"  
  
Trina- " I did... I loved him so much... More than I have ever loved anyone."  
  
Lita- " He loves you too... Did he say he kissd her or did she kiss him and throw herself at him?"  
  
Trina- " He said that she threw her self on him and she kissed him but he was too surprised to react that quickly. I think though if he would have react real quickly he would have thrown her across the room."  
  
Lita- " Yea but he might be telling the truth."  
  
Trina- " Yea but I don't know... I mean if he isn't then I don't want is to make it seem like he can kiss anyone behind my back and get away with it."  
  
Lita- " Yea but Trina you can tell he really loves you and he wouldn't hurt you. I wasn't supposed to tell you this but see he talked to Matt one night while they were by themselves and Hunter was telling him how much he loved you and how he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. He said that he has never felt the same one about anyone and he would hurt himself before he ever hurt you."  
  
Trina- " Did he really?"  
  
Lita- " Yes he did."  
  
Trina- " Oh my god..." 


	4. Chapter 4

She ran off and went into Hunter's locker room. He was hitting the lockers with his fist and they were bleeding. He saw her come in and he stpped.  
  
Hunter- " What do you have to say to me now Trina?"  
  
Trina- " I love you Hunter."  
  
Hunter- " Huh?"  
  
Trina- " I love you... More than anything."  
  
Hunter- " But you said that...."  
  
Trina- " I don't care what I said."  
  
Hunter- " Really? You forgive me?"  
  
Trina- " Of course."  
  
Hunter- " It wasn't my fault really. She came in to talk about the promo and then all of a sudden she started undoing her shirt and I stopped her. She then kissed me hard on the mouth and before I had time to react you walked in. I really would never hurt you."  
  
Trina- " It's fine Hunter. It really is."  
  
She grabbed his hands and kissed where he was bleeding.  
  
Trina- " Come on lets wash these off."  
  
Hunter- " Ok."  
  
They went in to the shower rom and she turned it on and put his hands under it washing the blood off. While she was washing his hands off she got wet and she had a white shirt on... Hunter saw this.  
  
Hunter- " Baby you need me to get you one of my shirts?"  
  
Trina- " Why?"  
  
He pointed to her now see through shirt.  
  
Trina- " Oh... Tht might be a good idea."  
  
They got out and he handed her one of his logo shirts.  
  
Trina- " I love this shirt so much."  
  
Hunter- " Yea."  
  
Trina-" Hunter, I love you so much."  
  
Hunter- " I love you too and I am sorry for what happened."  
  
Trina- " It's fine Hunter.... It wasn't your fault."  
  
Hunter- " Ok."  
  
Trina- " Hunter, we need to go."  
  
Hunter- " Ok."  
  
They left and went to the motel. The next day they went to eat then went to the arena. Trina went to Hunter's dressing room to talk to him when he was fighting with Stephanie. She listened outside the door.  
  
Stephanie- " Hunter, Why won't you dump that slut and come with me. I am way better than her."  
  
Hunter- " Yea in what lifetime? I love her ok Stephanie?"  
  
Stephanie- " Why? What does she have that I don't?"  
  
Hunter- " Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
Stephanie- " Yes I do."  
  
Hunter- " Ok... Well she's sexy as hell, She so very sweet, she actually cares about me, she i very talented in wrestling, she is very caring and would do anything for me or anyone else who needed help, she's a good kisser, Goodness there is probaly a lot more reasons but those are the main ones."  
  
Stephanie- " I am all that."  
  
Hunter- " No you are not... You are not as sexy as she is... You could never care about anyone the way she does. So please leave me the fuck alone."  
  
Stephanie- " Please... She is a hoe. Please be wih me."  
  
Trina then walked in.  
  
Trina- " Stephanie can't you take a hint or are you that stupid..."  
  
Hunter- " Oh and Stephanie she is really smart too..."  
  
Stephanie- " Ha Ha... Hunter you are so going to regret this later though."  
  
Hunter- " Oh I very much doubt it."  
  
She walked out mad.  
  
Trina- " Did you really mean what all you said about me?"  
  
Hunter- " Yes I did mean it.... Every bit of it."  
  
Trina- " Ahhh... you are so sweet."  
  
Hunter- " Thanks."  
  
Trina- " No prob."  
  
She then kissed him passionatly on the lips.  
  
Trina- " If I ever think of leaving you please hit me hard."  
  
Hunter- " I don't think that would be a good idea because I would probaly knock you out but if I ever think of that then I want you to smack some sence into me."  
  
Trina- " I surely will because I love you to much to ever let you go."  
  
Hunter- " Yea... me too."  
  
Trina- " Yea."  
  
She then started to runs her hands down his bare chest.  
  
Trina- " Damn you are so fucking sexy."  
  
Hunter- " Thanks."  
  
He was blushing.  
  
Trina- " Ahhh... you look so cute when you blush Hunter."  
  
Hunter- " Yea Yea"  
  
Trina- " You do."  
  
Hunter- " Well I have to get ready for my match."  
  
Trina- " Ok... Love ya babe."  
  
Hunter- " I love you too."  
  
She kissed sweetly on the lips and then she left the room and went to find Lita.  
  
Trina- " Hey Lita."  
  
Lita- " Hey Trina... What's up?"  
  
Trina- " Nothing... Just trying to find something to do.... You?"  
  
Lita- " Same because I don't have a match tonight."  
  
Trina- " I don't but I have to walk down with Jeff tonight."  
  
Lita- " Yea."  
  
Trina- " So how are you and Matt doing?"  
  
Lita- " Really good... Wat about you and Hunter?"  
  
Trina- " Great . I love him so much."  
  
Lita- " Yea... You can tell because when you two are around each other it's like no one else excists."  
  
Trina- " Sometimes I don't think anyone else does."  
  
Lita- " Yea... "  
  
Trina- " I am so glad I found someone that loves me as much as I love them."  
  
Lita- " Yea."  
  
Trina- " Yea..."  
  
Right then Hunter came and sat beside Trina.  
  
Trina- " He baby."  
  
Hunter- " Hey Trina. Hey Lita."  
  
Lita- " Hey Hunter."  
  
Trina- " So who is the match against tonight?"  
  
Hunter- " It is against the Rock for the title."  
  
Lita- " Well I am going to go find Matt."  
  
Trina- " Ok Bye."  
  
Hunter- " Yea...."  
  
Trina- " You better not lose and you better be careful."  
  
Hunter- " I know. I have been wrestling for a while now and I know."  
  
Trina- " Ok... I just don't want a crippled boyfriend."  
  
Hunter- " Ok..."  
  
Trina-' Ok... Good luck baby..."  
  
Hunter- " Ok... Thanks and I will try and win it for you baby."  
  
Trina- " Ahhh that's so sweet."  
  
Hunter- " Yea... Well I have to go and get ready."  
  
Trina- " OK."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips then he went to his locker room. Jeff then walked up to her.  
  
Jeff- " Hey Trina..."  
  
Trina- " Hey Jeff. What are you up to?"  
  
Jeff- " Nothing... Just trying to find something to do until the match but then Vince told me that you and me have a promo to do..."  
  
Trina- " When?"  
  
Jeff- " Right now... You need to go and get ready."  
  
Trina- " Ok..."  
  
She went and got ready then went and did her promo with Jeff and in it they had a fight and broke up and she smacked him hard across the face.  
  
After the promo she went and found Lita...  
  
Trina- " Lita did you know that were planning on breaking me and Jeff up? I had no clue and we just did a promo and broke up."  
  
Lita- " I didn't know... I wonder what Vince has up his sleeves... Speeking of Vince..."  
  
Vince then came up to them..  
  
Vince- " Trina, I need to talk to you in my office."  
  
Trina- " Ok..."  
  
They went to his office and they sat down.  
  
Trina- " Why did you have me and Jeff break up?"  
  
Vince- " Because tonight I am going to have Hunter win the match and you are going to run down to the ring and congradulate him for his win and then grab him and kiss him... Then you will tell him that you were sorry for going to Jeff and that you did that to him."  
  
Trina- " So that's why I had to tell Jeff that I loved Hunter..."  
  
Vince- " Yea... but at first he won't accept it but then after a while he does and you two are gonna be together."  
  
Trina- " That sounds good..."  
  
Vince- " OK... Well you need to get ready right now because he is fixing to go out there."  
  
Trina- " Ok... Bye Vince."  
  
She walked out then went and got ready. Hunter won the tile and she walked out on the ramp with a microphone and went to the ring.  
  
Trina- " Hunter congradulations on your win."  
  
She flirted with him while she was talking running her hands down his chest.  
  
Hunter- " Trina, what do you want."  
  
Trina-" You... Baby I am sorry for what I did... I wish I had never went to Jeff... I want you not him... I love you Hunter and I want to be with you not Jeff..."  
  
Hunter- " No.... "  
  
She then grabbed him and kissed him hard on the mouth but he pushed her off.  
  
Hunter- " No Trina... You had your chance..."  
  
Trina- " Please... I am sorry."  
  
Hunter- " No..."  
  
He then walked up the ramp as his music started to play. She followed and they met backstage.  
  
Hunter- " Hey Baby... Told you I would win it for you."  
  
Trina- " Yea..."  
  
Hunter- " Oh and nice promo you did with Jeff."  
  
Trina- " Well thank you..."  
  
Hunter- " I saw it right before I went to the ring."  
  
Trina- " Yea... I am so happy Vince is doind this."  
  
Hunter- " Me too." 


End file.
